<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Plans by I_need_a_nap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410734">Study Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap'>I_need_a_nap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(maybe angst?), Angst, Gen, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibiusa visits Ami to get help on her math homework.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt was generated off of a Random Sailor Moon prompt generator of my own creation. Please feel free to use it if you'd like: http://orteil.dashnet.org/randomgen/?gen=FgqptLhx</p>
<p>The prompt was:<br/>Your characters are: Ami and Chibiusa<br/>Your word is: study</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a lovely Saturday morning. The shining sunlight was gentle and kind, illuminating Ami’s bedroom in a mystic kind of way. A nice breeze from outside came in through Ami’s window, the perfect mix of cooling and refreshing. On her desk was a warm cup of tea, courtesy of her mother. The sweater she had on made her feel warm and secure all at once. It really felt like the perfect day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The perfect day for a twelve-hour study session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, chemistry.” Ami announced to herself, setting her thick chemistry textbook on her desk. They had a big chemistry test coming up in twenty six days - yes, Ami knows the exact dates of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>her assignments, she made sure to memorize them all when they got their syllabus - and she had to start preparing. “After making flash cards for the exam, I can start reviewing next week's material…” Her sentence trailed off as she sat down and grabbed her mug. “Then I can review yesterday’s notes!” Satisfied with her plan of action, Ami nodded her head and took a nice, long sip of her tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Punctuating the end of her sip with an audible sigh of delight, Ami set her mug down. She reached out and grabbed her pencil, flipping open her textbook to the start of their current chapter. Her eyes tunneled in on the pages in front of her, like they were the only thing in the world that mattered. Well right now, for Ami, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only thing in the world that mattered right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ami, you have a visitor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jolting in her chair, Ami dropped her pencil and turned around. Being ripped out of her zone had Ami disoriented and confused. In her doorway stood her mother, looking over at her desk. Shaking her head, Ami pulled herself together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A visitor? Is it Usagi? Mako?” Ami stood, leaving her book and pencil on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Her mother shook her head. “It's a young girl. She has pink hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Chibiusa!” Ami couldn’t help but feel a bit confused, why had Chibiusa come here alone? “Thank you for telling me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in the living room. I’ll be in my office.” With a wave, her mother disappeared from her door, walking down the hall, presumably to her office. Ami wasted no time in walking down to the living room where Chibiusa was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young girl sat on the sofa in their living room. Her legs were far too short when compared to the couch, so her feet dangled above the floor. In her lap was her school bag, full of papers and books (and candy bars that Chibiusa had sneaked from Usagi’s stash). She was staring at the floor, her eyes looking nervous and uncertain.When she heard Ami walk in, she looked up, giving Ami a polite smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Ami!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Chibiusa.” Ami greeted with a smile, walking over and standing in front of the girl. “Would you like some tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chibusa nodded softly. “If it’s not a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Ami assured her, heading towards the kitchen. She paused by the door though, turning her head back to Chibiusa. “You like five teaspoons of sugar in your tea, right?” From her seat at the sofa, Chibiusa nodded eagerly as her eyes lit up. Ami couldn’t help but giggle. “Just like Usagi.” Those two were so similar sometimes it was scary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami walked over to the pot sitting on the stove. Her mother and her usually kept a pot warm on the weekends, since both of them would usually be busy with studying or with work and constantly needed new cups of tea. Luckily, it made fixing a cup up for Chibusa very easy. All Ami had to do was pour the warm tea into a mug and add the sugar. Once she was done making the cup, Ami brough the glass out and set it on the table in front of Chibiusa, before sitting to Chibusa’s left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is there anything I can help you with, Chibiusa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chibiusa nodded, her arms wrapping around her school bag. “Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me with some homework. I don’t understand it at all. And Usagi’s too dumb to help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ami frowned. Her tone was a mix between firm and gentle. “Usagi’s not dumb, she’s just...a bit lazy when it comes to school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, Chibiusa picked up her tea. “You don’t have to be nice about it Ami, everyone knows Usagi is hopeless.” She daintily took a sip of her drink, cringing when it lightly burned her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true… Thanks to our study sessions, Usagi’s getting decent grades now. Usagi just doesn’t apply herself. I’m sure she could get great grades if she wanted to.” That’s what Ami always told herself. It was her hold on sanity whenever she was stuck solo-tutoring Usagi and Minako at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chibiusa had no retort to that, just keeping her eyes on her tea as she continued to blow on it. Her legs swung, gently knocking against the couch. Clearly, Chibiusa was not interested in discussing Usagi’s intellectual aptitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m happy to help you with your homework. Why don’t you pull it out?” Ami gently suggested, trying to get the two of them back on target. Quickly, Chibiusa set the tea down and opened her backpack. She pulled out a pink folder with ‘MATH’ written on the front in black sharpie. After setting the bag down, Chibiusa opened the folder and pulled out a worksheet along with some blank pieces of scrap paper, and set them all on the table in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having a bit of trouble in math right now…” Chibiusa bit her lip while explaining, arranging the papers on the table so Ami could see each clearly. The scrap paper wasn’t all blank, Ami saw after further examination. There had to be at least three whole pages of scribbled out math formulas and frustrated eraser marks. “We’re doing fractions right now and I just don’t understand them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fractions.” Ami repeated, nodding her head. “Are you adding and subtracting them together or multiplying and dividing them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Moving onto the floor, Ami knelt in front of the low table. “Which parts don’t you understand?” Chibiusa’s eyes flickered to the pages of discarded work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it.” Turning her back to Ami, to hide her frustration, Chibiusa reached into her bag and tugged out two pencils. She settled on the floor next to Ami, passing the older girl a pencil. “I barely even know what a fraction is.” Chibiusa admitted solemnly, staring at the worksheet. Her shoulders slumped forward, her back rounding out as she stared at her worksheet. “I just don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright.” Ami reached out, rubbing Chibiusa’s back gently. “We’ll figure it out together, okay?” When Chibiusa looked up to her, eyes sparkling with a newfound hope, Ami made sure to give her the most reassuring smile she could muster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Chibiusa nodded, her smile brimming with fresh confidence. “I’m sure with you as my teacher, I’ll understand it in no time!” Glad that Chibiusa was feeling better, Ami smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, let’s get started then.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Any optimism Chibiusa had about understanding fractions was gone in about twenty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Chibiusa you can’t just add them together like that. Remember, they need to have common denominators-.” Ami’s gentle corrections were cut off by Chibiusa crumpling up her piece of scrap paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get this!” She sweeped the ball of paper off the table, her eyes brimming with tears. “I just don’t get this at all…” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, which were red from frustration, making Chibiusa reach up and wipe them with her sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami felt taken aback, freezing in where she had been sitting. “Hey...there’s no need to cry.” Chibiusa continued to wipe at her eyes, chest heaving as she tried to stop her tears. “Was I too harsh? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you.” Chibiusa managed to hiccup out in between gasps. With a few more sniffles and sobs, she was able to control her voice well enough to talk. “I just - Ami, I’ve been feeling so stupid lately!” Gently, Ami reached out to rub Chibiusa’s back, unable to find words. “Everything is getting so hard! I spend hours working on homework and studying, but still nothing makes sense!” Her voice was getting to that strainy, high tone that most children get when they cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami continued to massage Chibiusa’s back. “School does get hard sometimes, but I promise you’ll understand these concepts soon. You’re already putting in the work to understand it, it will pay off eventually, I promise.” Chibiusa continued to sniffle, curling into herself more, abandoning wiping her eyes to hug her legs. They both stayed silent for a moment, Ami waiting for Chibiusa to take her words to heart and perk up. But Chibiusa never did perk up, she stayed in her little ball, glaring at the worksheet. “Is there something else bothering you, Chibiusa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got Chibiusa’s attention. She fidgeted, her feet shuffling on the floor as she turned her head away from Ami. Her finger nervously pulled and tugged at her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me, Chibiusa, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Ami’s hand trailed up from Chibiusa’s back and up to her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “And I promise to help the best I can.” Chibiusa shifted more, turning her body away from Ami even more. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - I don’t want to be stupid. I don’t want to be like Usagi.” Chibiusa finally admitted, her voice barely over a whisper. “I’m afraid that no matter how hard I try I’m just going to be an idiot my whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chibiusa…” Ami couldn’t help herself as she reached out and pulled Chibiusa into a hug. “You’re not stupid. You are a very bright young girl.” Reaching up, Ami gently stroked Chibiusa’s hair. “Don’t let some worksheet on fractions make you think otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t understand it!” Chibiusa protested. “All my friends get it! Everyone gets it except me! So that means I’m dumb…” Her voice got wobbly again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it doesn’t.” Ami paused, thinking through her argument. An idea hit her mind, and Ami decided to change tactics. “Do you want to know a secret, Chibiusa?” The young girl looked up at Ami, looking confused at the sudden change in topic. “When I was in elementary school, I struggled with writing. And one time, I received a C on an essay.” Chibiusa’s eyes widened a bit, but she stayed silent. “As a young girl, I struggled a bit with writing. I wasn’t very good at connecting my ideas -because for me, the connections felt natural, so I didn’t feel the need to explain them. It took me a long time to get good at writing. I had to practice a lot.” Ami paused, looking down at Chibiusa who was staring up at her. “Does being bad at writing essays in the past make me dumb?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Chibiusa shook her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, does not understanding fractions make you dumb?” Ami asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....no.” Chibiusa shook her head again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami smiled, ruffling Chibiusa’s hair. “So why don’t we take a small break, have some tea and cookies, and then we can come back to this?” Pulling away from Ami’s hug, Chibiusa nodded, wiping the final tears from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>